Lauren Forcer
Lauren Forcer is a character role-played by [https://www.twitch.tv/Kiwo Kiwo]. Background Information Lauren Forcer is a Deputy for the [[Blaine County Sheriff's Office|'BCSO']], Badge #344. Formerly the "Assistant to the Commissioner" to [[Francis J Francer|'Francis J. Francer']]' '''in' Silverlake'; she lost her job when the new Commissioner realized Lauren didn't actually ''do anything. Wanting to prove to herself that she could be a capable cop, she applied to the [[Los Santos Police Department|'Los Santos Police Department']]. Present Day Lauren has recently started therapy with Serge Cross, after witnessing the death of her fellow officer, [[Tony Tiger|'Tony Tiger']]. She was one of the officers who gunned down [[Damian Frost|'Damian Frost']], after he took [[Brittany Angel|'Angel']] hostage - resulting in his death. He was the first person she ever shot while on duty. Momentous Dates Within PD * August 14th, 2019 -''' Accepted to '''LSPD as a cadet. https://clips.twitch.tv/TawdryWiseLegResidentSleeper 1 * September 9th, 2019 -''' Cleared for solo patrol. * '''September 25, 2019 - Transferred to BCSO after multiple frustrations during her time in the LSPD. https://clips.twitch.tv/ArborealBlazingHerringRuleFive 2 * September 30, 2019 '- Had a surprise final eval in the form of leading a raid on [[Outto Tune Tyrone|'Outto Tune Tyrone]]. https://clips.twitch.tv/FrailSweetSardineCharlietheUnicorn 3 * October 1, 2019 - Promoted to full Deputy of BCSO, by recommendation of SASP Trooper Tony Andrews. https://clips.twitch.tv/SpinelessPuzzledSwallowCopyThis 4 Relationships Blaine County Sheriff's Office [[Travis Tribble|'Travis Tribble']] Tribble and Lauren seem to have a parental-like relationship. Tribble makes her drive him around, and she feels comfortable enough to talk to him about a lot of things. After asking him, Lauren is now his Assistant (to the) Sheriff. [[Rocko Colombo|'Rocko Colombo']] Colombo has shown to be caring and supportive towards Lauren, even with his stern personality. She has on multiple occasions referred to him as "BCSO Dad." [[Jenny Hall|'Jenny Hall']] Jenny and Lauren are very much alike. After taking Lauren under her wing, Jenny and her have been working on multiple cases together. [[Conan Clarkson|'Conan Clarkson']] Clarkson was one of the FTO that Lauren felt most at ease with. His goofy attitude helped calm her nerves during their ridealongs. Lauren is very fond of him, and the two often goof around together. [[Michael Dias|'Michael Dias']] Dias and Lauren grew close and were often partners riding together. Dias quickly became very protective of Lauren. However, after a while, she began to feel that he was too overbearing and the relationship between the two has been on the rocks. Los Santos Police Department [[Vladimir Raven|'Vladimir Raven']] Despite their awkward first interaction; Raven and Lauren quickly bonded over alcohol, sex toys, and a court case involving a [[Abdul AlRahim|'bear']]. [[Emily Reinhart|'Emily Reinhart']] Reinhart helped Lauren deal with her anxiety and panic attacks during the academy. Afterward Reinhart invited her to move in, and the two became roommates. AJ Hunter AJ was one of Lauren's favorite FTO. She looks up to him with great respect; as shown when she testified for him and Clarkson during an "SBS" court case. [[Richard Dark|'Richard Dark']] Richard and Lauren met when they were still applicants, and instantly became friends. Richard has since been a shoulder for''' Lauren to lean on. '''Jack Ripley Originally, Lauren was not a fan of Ripley due to his affiliation and stance with the HOA. However, the two seem to get along with each other better by fooling around and sharing similar interests. [[Jordan Steele|'Jordan Steele']] Forcer and Steele have an ongoing rivalry since both started as cadets. Steele often playfully mocks Forcer based on her hairstyle changes. Forcer often would report Steele and punch him. Steele may secretly be attracted to Forcer. San Andreas State Police [[Kael Soze|'Kael Soze']] Soze has been a constant presence in''' Lauren’s police career. The two have done ridealongs since her applicant days, and surprisingly get along very well together. '''Others [[Coop Holliday|'Coop Holliday']] Lauren and Coop were sex buddies, and liked to "take turns" in the bedroom. Lauren has stated there were no feelings involved, but asked for keys to his house. [[Patrick Down|'Patrick Down']] Lauren's original sex buddy; Patrick and her were quick to hook up, despite their supposed dislike for one another. [[Francis J Francer|'Francis J Francer']] Francis and Lauren have a history together. She was his assistant in Silverlake, where she would feed him donuts and give tummy rubs. [[Jessie Skid|'Jessie Skid']] Jessie and Lauren have a special friendship. Despite being wary of him at times, Lauren is still very protective of him and wants to see him get better. In turn, Lauren is one of three people Jessie trusts. [[Miguel Mejorz|'Miguel Mejorz']] Miguel is a psychopath and serial killer who has an obsession with Forcer. He thinks that Forcer is his long lost sister and stalks her. He refers to her as "Laurie" and plans to take her "home" by any means necessary. He has witten "Laurie" in blood at [[Parsons Rehabilitation Center|'Parsons Rehabilitation Center']] and carved the message "Y NOT BOTH LAURIE," into a hollowed out human head left at the police station. Lauren Moments * Lauren sends it * Meteor Lauren * New haircut (part 1)(part 2) * Lauren is "Saved" * [https://clips.twitch.tv/PlayfulArborealClamKreygasm "TRAIN"] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/BenevolentLaconicKeyboardAsianGlow "'''Bovice' is behind us"] * [https://clips.twitch.tv/SpunkyMoldyEmuVoHiYo ''"He's coming on me"] Quotes * "Hey, hi, how are ya?" * "I got shot!" * "Frick!" * "LSD! SHOW ME SOME HANDS! HAMS! HAMS! HAAAAMS!" * "BLAINE COUNTY SHERIFF'S OFFICE! HANDS UP, PANTS DOWN - LEMME SEE YOUR DICK!" * "I'm gonna fucking die!" * "Tits!" * "ex'CUSE''' ME!?"'' * "What the fuck." Trivia * Has a tendency to attract serial killers/stalkers. These individuals have included [[Tim Cream|'Tim Cream']], [[Miguel Mejorz|'Miguel Mejorz']],' Chasity Dawes', [[Dazza Dundee|'Dazza Dundee']], and [[David Watcher|'David Watcher']]. * Owns a Sentinel Classic https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Sentinel_Classic 4 and a Datsun. * Had a smash house with '''Judge Midas Campinetti '''in the Barrio. Gallery Laurenforcer.png| Laurenforcer2.png| lauren.png| EBoih0jXYAEC2Jh.jpg| Lauren Forcer On Duty.png| Category:Female Category:Police